The main field of application lies inter alia in the field of radiology, in which computer-assisted RIS (Radiology Information System), HIS (Hospital Information System) and PACS (Picture Archiving and Communication System) systems are usually used. The findings are based on a medical imaging examination on different modalities, such as for instance computed tomography (CT), magnetic resonance tomography (MRT), positron emission tomography (PET), an x-ray device (x-ray) or an ultrasound device (US) The cited radiological examination devices represent the image data record. The image data record is generally an image volume data record, which contains a volume image, or an image series data record, which contains a series of images.
All incoming video signals from external sources, for instance originating from endoscopy, IVUS (Intravascular ultrasound), OCT (optical coherence tomography), ultrasound etc. were previously prepared by an external computer and then firstly output on a monitor. The necessary patient data is currently input twice (x-ray system and external computer). The image information can in the meantime be displayed adjacent to one another on modern, large-scale monitors, however this has many disadvantages. Patient information may be incorrect for instance on account of typing errors. The generation data may be incorrect. Above all, in the findings report which can also be created mechanically in order to assist the user, the correct sequence, in which the image information has been acquired, not be specified. This information is however important in the findings and/or also in the reproduction of the findings report. The image information may however not be stored in the same archive, or only with difficulty, since x-ray images in DICOM format (Digital Imaging and Communications in Medicine) are stored. Image information from external sources nevertheless exist in most instances in jpg-, bmp-, tif- or avi-format. An archiving in a PACS/HIS/KIS/RIS is rarely possible.